Let's Go Spartans!
by Winning Duhhh
Summary: The gang is back and this time, the girls are cheerleaders! There will be cheerleading, football, snooty bitches, cat fights, jealous boyfriends, cafeteria shenanigans, and more! Rated M for Language and sassiness! Remade story from Vampiregurl97's original story: Bella, Alice, and Rose the Cheerleaders. Bella/Edward, Rose/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Lauren/My-Foot-Up-Her-Ass AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy! So I'm back with a whole new remake to Bella, Alice, and Rose the Cheerleaders. I loved this story when I read it and wanted to add on! I renamed it and remade it to a modern version. I will alert you about Pay Back and other stories soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the base of this story. Characters are owed to Stephanie Meyer and the story plot belongs to Vampiregurl97. I've just made the story exciting and Bella sassier…hell yeah!

* * *

Unleash The Beast

I heard my name being shouted from across the cafeteria. I knew that voice anywhere; because only one person had a tinkling pixie like voice. I heard Jessica huff in the seat next to me and I turned to her and mouthed 'sorry'. Today was supposed to be the day I sat with my friends for once instead of the Cullens.

"Beeeeellllllaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard again. Sighing as I rose from my chair, I threw a 'be right back' to whoever was listening and made my way to a bouncing Alice. Now, a bouncing Alice is normal…it's the smiling Rosalie that had me scared shitless. I stood there waiting for her to spill the beans…but I also noticed the boys were missing.

"Oh I sent them to pick up some stuff." Rose says dismissingly as if reading my thoughts. She and Alice share a look, and then giggled.

They fucking GIGGLED! This is insane! I can guarantee I'm going to not survive this one!

"So guess what!" Alice is beaming…I'm afraid.

I humor her and answer even though I don't want to. "What Alice?"

"We're trying out for cheerleading!"

I look at her and smile. "That's great Alice. You two will be great."

Alice and Rose both frowned at me. I looked at them wondering what was wrong until it dawned on me…

"No!" I said loudly. A little too loudly, because the cafeteria stopped and looked at me as if I was in a strait jacket. I didn't care though, because if Alice and Rose think that I'm going to try out for cheerleading, they have another thing coming!

"Oh you will," Alice smiled. "Oh come on! This is our junior year! Can we at LEAST try something together?" She started to pull the puppy dog eyes.

"Besides," I heard Rose say. "Someone's mom told us that you knew how to tumble anyways!"

Fucking A! My mom is such a tattle tale!

"I took gymnastics for five years." I said as I hung my head defeated already. Never argue with Alice, I've learned that a while ago.

"Well try outs are after school. Don't think about running off…I will find out." Alice glared menacingly, then she and Rose went back to sit at their table.

I walked back to my table, and sat next to Angela.

"What did you guys talk about? I noticed you were over there for a long time." Angela was a sweetheart, bless her soul. I knew she wouldn't laugh at me and my lack of coordination.

"They're making me try out for cheerleading today after school."

Lauren, aka Snooty Bitch, snorted and laughed. "Bella and cheerleading don't go together."

"That's funny, because Lauren and cute don't go together either." I retorted as I glared at her. I've done nothing wrong to this whore, but because I date Edward Cullen (drool) she hates me! Not my fault he hates clowns…

Just then, I heard Emmett's voice behind me.

"Ready?! OKAY! Let's go BELLA!"

I turn around to see Emmett doing cheerleading moves, Jasper trying not to laugh and Edward laughing hysterically.

I flip them all the bird and stuck out my tongue.

"Don't worry Bella," Jasper says still trying to contain his laughter. "You know Emmett's a natural ass…but just to let you know, Edward…loves…cheerleaders!" Then Jasper starts going ballistic with laughter while Edward glares at him and I blush bright pink.

Lauren looked up from her magazine and stared wide eyed. "Really?!"

"Yea…except for you!" We laugh except for Lauren, who glared at me.

Once I could calm down, I wiped a couple tears from my eyes. "Alrighty guys, go away before you scare my friends away!"

They turned around (Edward blew me a kiss before he did though) and headed back across the cafeteria. I watched them walk away, smiling at how goofy my family was, and then turned back to gaping faces.

"What?"

"You just sent Emmett Cullen away like that and don't care…like, nobody ever talked to him like that!" Jessica sounded surprised and astounded. The way they idolized the Cullens was amazing. Ever since they moved to Forks their freshman year, they were the talk of the town. I was surprised that after two years, people still worship the grounds they all walk on.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's just Emmett. He's a giant ass softie anyways. Like a teddy bear that you cuddle with."

I look back to see the Cullens laughing and Emmett glaring at me. I smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes. I looked back at my table to see them looking between Emmett and me confused. I turned back to Emmett and winked at him to play along, and I flipped him the bird. Emmett pointed at Edward and then motioned his finger across his neck, as saying he would slice Edward's head off.

I stood up and screamed, "Is that all you got Cullen?!"

The whole cafeteria stopped and looked at me.

Emmett stood out of his chair. "Bring it little Swan!"

"Well come here and I will bring it…if you're not too fucking scared!"

Everyone gasped, as if I had called Emmett something so blasphemous. Emmett started to walk across the cafeteria, and so did I. When we met in the middle, we stared each other down…then started to play fight with our hands laughing as we did. The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" The principal decided to make a grand entrance, heading straight for Emmett and me in the middle.

"Were you two fighting?!"

Emmett threw an arm around me and batted his eyelashes. "No sir, why would I do that to Belly Button here? We're practically fam bam!"

I gagged at the nickname and his wording.

"Well keep it clean in my building mister Cullen and miss Swan."

The bell rang just as he mumbled 'Get to class.' And I went to gather my things and met up with Edward.

"You caused quite a scene today, love." He stated as he smiled at me. I beamed back at him. I guess I did…damn. I usually hate spotlights but, it was well worth it. We walked into our biology class and headed towards our usual seats, however when I went to sit, Edward grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.

I looked into his deep sea green eyes and smiled. "Do you really like cheerleaders?"

"I would if you were one, love." Oh, he was so cute!

I was interrupted from my day dreams by a growl. I looked up to see Edward glaring in the other direction, so I turned around to see Mike Newton staring at me and glaring at Edward. Fucking Newton…never takes a hint!

"What's wrong?" I cooed as I brushed a stray hair from his face.

"That mother fucker keeps eyeing you like a piece of meat. I swear I will bash his face in his pretty little head!"

I looked at Edward and melted. He was pretty fucking sexy when he was jealous. I leaned forward, kissing his lips to ensure that he was the one who pleasured me in all the right ways. Oh the things I would do to this boy…

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, no PDA in my classroom!"

I blushed so bright and slid into the seat next to me, embarrassed that I was so into Edward that I've been caught romancing him.

Edward chuckled next to me at my blush. I have unleashed a beast from within, and it won't stop until it was satisfied.

* * *

Oh yeah! Sassy Pants on the loose! Thanks for reading, feel free to keep up with me and The Cullens and check out my other stories!

-Winning Duhhh!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I should warn you, I know NADA about cheerleading. It's been ten years since I was even on a squad and I switched to soccer…meaning please don't judge me! I'm going to use the same moves Vampiregurl97 used.

* * *

Bitch, Please! I'm Fabulous!

I was dreading tryouts so bad. I don't know why, but I definitely can't see myself as a cheerleader. To me, I'm not that pretty, peppy type. I looked into the mirror of the girl's locker room and sighed. Might as well get this over with.

I grabbed the short blue Soffe shorts that had a picture of a Spartan on the bottom right, and the matching blue tank top that said 'Forks' in gold and threw them on with haste. I was glad they provided the girls with free matching outfits for trying out. I threw on my converses and went out into the gymnasium to meet up with Rose and Alice.

There were already a lot of girls in the gym, stretching and looking determined. Alice and Rose sat in the middle. Rose was reading the latest _Cosmo_ and Alice was on her iPhone...more likely on her Tumblr.

"Stretch so you guys blend in! How are you guys gonna do anything without getting a cramp?" I whispered to them.

Alice chuckled at me. "Stop your damn worrying! We'll be fine, I promise."

The gym doors opened up and of fucking course, little Miss Snooty Bitch walks in with her posse. Jessica, Sophia, and Jenny walked in sync behind her. Who did she think she was, Regina George?

They sat about five feet away from us and Lauren made a big show of talking and laughing in our direction.

Rose gasped. "She just said we probably didn't know what tumbling was! That little bitch!"

Alice growled and cracked her knuckles. "If I wasn't so ugly in orange jumpsuits, I would beat the bricks off of her and her face!"

"Calm down Godzilla!" I laughed. Alice was very underestimated because of her size.

"Let's teach them a lesson in respect!"

Alice and Rose grabbed me up and to the mats in the middle of the gym. Alice made sure they were watching, winked at Lauren, and did a round off back hand spring perfectly. Rose went and did a double full, making it look as if she did it many times in her sleep. I simply did a round off and landed with a split.

Snooty Bitch and her drones glared at us as we walked back to our seats laughing. Rose even flipped her golden locks as she passed them.

As a couple minutes flew by, a couple more girls showed up and soon the gym was packed with eager girls. A small group of four sat by us and introduced themselves. We said hello and was soon talking as if we've all been friends.

"So have you guys ever cheered before?" Asked a girl named Katherine to us.

Alice looked smug and answered back. "Of course! Rose and I used to be captains of our squad back at our old school! And we were cheerleaders since four years old."

A small quiet girl named Angel nodded appreciatively. "You guys would probably be captain for our squad too. You guys would fit the description perfectly."

"Um excuse me? I don't think so!"

Ugh, why can't Snooty Bitch mind her own damn business?

"If you losers think you have a chance to be captains, let alone on the freaking squad, you have another thing coming! I will be captain and my girls will be co-captains!"

Rose laughed and decided enough was enough. "To be captain, you need the moves and the attitude of a good person…and you also have to be pretty hun, which I believe you fucking fail in that department."

"Well then why is Swan in your group?"

"First of all, Bella is beautiful unlike you so don't get that twisted!" Alice was furious.

"I'm pretty sure. That's why Edward will be in my arms soon enough." Lauren looked as if she won.

"In case you haven't noticed Queen Bitch, Edward is with me. He doesn't like you, nor does he want you. He wants somebody with an IQ higher than two and he sure as hell doesn't want an STD. So you can keep your legs and your mouth shut Lauren!"

I was done with keeping my thoughts to myself when it came to her and my Edward. Lauren had to be put in her place. Now.

"All right ladies!" Said a woman with brown hair and middle aged features. "I am coach Mandy, and these are my daughters Hailey and Ashley who are captain and co-captain of the squad in Seattle. They will help me judge who should be on the squad. Are you guys ready?"

The gym cheered with excitement.

"Let's get down to business!"

The tryout was interesting to say in the least. Everyone introduced themselves and we went over routine stretches and standard moves. We all even showed off our tumbling skills, in which I practically passed except for the couple I didn't know or remember how to do. By the end of the hour and half, we were tired and ready to leave.

Coach Mandy stopped us all before we left, and explained what would happen tomorrow for our final tryout.

"I want you all to go home and create a dance to perform in front of me and the rest of the girls. You can be in groups of three or four and pick your own groups. Tomorrow will be the determinate of who will make the squad."

Alice, Rose, and I nodded and made our way out of the gym after we grabbed our belongings.

"We're definitely making the squad guys!" squealed Alice as we walked to the Cullen's cars outside. I almost forgot that I rode with Edward to school today.

"Hey ladies!"

There were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looking dirty and smiling at us.

Emmett wolf whistled. "Man Bella, you look finer than a dime in the summertime."

I giggled, "Really you big ass weirdo?"

"Hey that's MY woman!" Edward growled at Emmett and circled his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose rolled her eyes. "Let's go! We have to make our dance for tomorrow!"

We rode home, and as us girls got out of the cars, we walked straight into the Cullen's spacious backyard. What surprised me was that there was already speakers and a cd player sitting outside on their deck.

"Let's get to it!"

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

The next day at school was a blur and soon it was time for tryouts again. I decided not to waste an outfit, so I wore the practice outfit for school, just added a blue jeaned jacket and threw my hair in a ponytail.

In the gym, everybody was practicing moves from their dances with their teams and then it became time to do them in front of everybody.

There were a lot of great dances, and a few horrible ones. Some teammates forgot their dance moves half way through so they winged it. Lauren's group did okay, but Jenny totally failed on her part. I had a feeling she was not going to make it.

When it was our turn, we nailed it. We chose Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna as our song and we smiled and danced our hearts out, yelling "FHS" at the end.

By the time there were fifteen minutes left of tryouts everyone was nervous.

"All right, I just want to let you all know you did fantastic today. Thirty two girls stand here today and only twenty can be on the squad. The girls who made the squad are…".

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

AAAAAAND THATS THE END FOLKS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA...*coughs and chokes*

Okay JK, IT'S NOT OVERRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

"…Rachel Anderson, Sophia Banks, Angel Cordova, Alice Cullen…" We clapped as she smiled and we hugged her. "Go Alice!" I yelled and she laughed.

"Caroline Dupree, Hannah Fells, Victoria and Erica Gonzales, Rosalie Hale…" We clapped again and yelled, "Go Rosalie" this time. I could see Lauren and Jessica glaring at us from the corner of my eyes.

"Bonnie Banks, Selena Jones, Lauren Mallory…" We fake smiled and clapped knowing that a cheerleader has to be happy for everyone. So far Lauren and her gang only clapped for themselves.

"Alexis Perry, Meredith Port, Catherine Sanderson, Bonnie Somber, Jessica Stanley…" Eighteen girls had been called and only two girls could be called. They were still in the S's but I was still worried as shit.

"Katherine Sulez and last but not least…" She made a dramatic pause and we all tensed up. I had given my all so if I didn't make it I would still be happy that I tried.

"Isabella Swan!" Mandy finished and my mouth fell open. Alice and Rose squealed and I smiled. I had actually made the team and now Edward could see me in my uniform.

The rest of the girls were crying or upset, especially Lauren's drone Jenny who didn't make the squad.

Lauren was furious. "Wait, how did you three losers make the squad and my Jenny didn't?!"

Rose walked up to Lauren's face and glared at her. "The only loser I see here is you, Lauren!"

"Psh yeah, what did you rig the tryout? Buy your way into the squad?"

"No, unlike you princess, we earned it!"

Rose started to walk away, but the Lauren called out, "You think you're all that?!"

Rose pivoted to look at Snooty Bitch's angry form and said, "Bitch, please! I'm fabulous!"

* * *

Okay this is really the end of this chapter, make sure you stay alerted to this story and read my other ones! I'm hungry so I will post the next chapter late! C'ya!

-Winning Duhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh heyyyyy! I'm sorry for taking forever to update! I've been studying for finals, typing up research papers, and working all at the same time, but now school's over for the summer and I'm hereeeeeee! Please don't beat me!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good with this story, but I do not own the characters. I just own their actions (:

* * *

Sexy Man Candy

I stared at my own reflection in the girl's locker room. I had made the squad, and now Alice has forced me into the damn uniform.

After the introduction of the squad, Coach Mandy had informed us about our uniforms. Our first set included a cheer top that was blue, long sleeved, and ended at the top of our belly buttons. It said Spartans in gold glitter on the chest and outlined in white. There were stripes across the elbow of the top and at the cuff of the sleeves. The skirt was pleated and blue, and the pleated creases were gold as well. The same stripped pattern lined the bottom of the skirt. Our second set included a white one-shouldered top that came down to our waist, and said FHS in gold glitter and the words were outlined in blue. The one strap was also gold glittered. The skirt was straight down, ending only mid-thigh. The color was also white and on the bottom right of the skirt held star designs that were blue and gold. We also received white Adidas that were accented with gold designs, a pair of each blue and gold socks, and handmade bows that had a main color of blue and had a strip of gold then a strip of white overlapping each other.

The uniforms altogether had cost a hundred and forty dollars, and Coach Mandy was surprised when Alice bought all three of our uniforms with five hundred dollars and told her to keep the change for other girls who couldn't afford their own.

I should have known, however, that Alice would force me to wear the offensive outfit as soon as she bought it. I was currently wearing the first set, with the gold socks, and my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head, complete with the bow. Alice also threw on gold eyeshadow and some lip gloss to complete her look. As I walked out to the gym, I see Alice and Rose looking identical to me, except Alice's hair was down and her bow was at the back of her head and Rose's hair was in a high ponytail with the bow on top of it.

Queen Bitch looked like she was ready to kill. Only us, and a hand full of girls were able to get their uniforms today. I internally laughed like a maniac.

Suddenly, the girls squealed and whispered as we heard a, "May we interrupt for a second?"

Alice squealed and ran in the direction behind me. I turned and couldn't even believe my fucking eyes…

There stood Emmett, Jasper, and my Edward donned in football gear and looking delicious…I meant Edward, not the other two clowns.

I eye-fucked my man, before running into his arms, squealing myself.

"_OMIGOSH _YOU GUYS!" screamed Alice. "How'd you guys do this?!"

Emmett laughed. "Well it wasn't easy, but when we heard about you guys going for cheerleading, we thought it was only right to play football to give you girls a reason to cheer."

I smiled at Emmett, but then screamed just like Alice. "You guys are captains!" As I saw the special bands that were worn on their legs.

"Yea we are," Jasper smiled. "I'm the running back and second co-captain, Em is the quarter back and captain, and Ed is the half back and first co-captain."

I squealed again (very sure it's now a fucking disease that Alice has given me) and hugged Edward as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"You guys want to go see the team?" Emmett asked excitedly and we all nodded just as excited.

Rose skipped (fucking _skipped_ I tell you) to Coach Mandy and asked her if we could be excused for the rest of practice since we had already gotten everything together and she nodded yes. The boys grabbed our things and we headed out to the football field behind the school.

Us girls laughed and did cartwheels the whole way to the field. The team of twenty two guys and the two coaches looked up from whatever they were looking at and gazed at us.

"I sent you boys to the bathroom for five minutes and you come back with cheerleaders!" Coach Barton laughed.

"Sorry sir, these girls wanted to visit." Emmett boomed back.

We smiled and waved to the team.

"Well why don't you girls show us some moves then!"

Rose smiled and grabbed our stereo and we re-did our dance from try-outs.

By the end, the team and coaches were clapping and cheering as we bowed as thanks.

"Alright boys! Practice is over, but remember to be here tomorrow at 4 sharp! Get ready for some serious ball, our first game is against the Seattle Seahawks (A/N: Totally made that up but I know somewhere it's a real team…oh well) next Friday, so we have a whole week and two days to practice!"

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

"Omigosh I can't believe we all made the team!"

Alice was still squealing when we were in Emmett's Jeep, heading to my house to take me home.

"I know! I can't believe_ I_ made the team." I admitted in disbelief.

"You girls looked smokin' hot!"

Leave it to Emmett to be an idiot.

We finally arrived to my house, and Alice reminded me of our own practice that started at four thirty tomorrow.

"See you later tonight love." Edward kissed me soundly as Emmett made gagging noises from the driver's seat.

I stuck my tongue out at him as well as giving him a wonderful view of my middle finger, and turned to go up my front steps and into my house.

When I walked into the house, Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a re-run of Sunday's game. Again.

"Hey, Dad." I shouted to get his attention. I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottled water, seeing that he had already fed himself a hearty dose of pizza. I shook my head as I headed back to the hallway to get ready to go to my haven.

"Oh, hey Bells." He greeted as he looked back to me, then to his game.

Then he did a double take.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" He was pink and looked like he was on the verge of going cray…

"My uniform Dad. I made the cheer team." I looked at him like 'Duh'.

Charlie was in front of me now, by the steps that lead to upstairs.

"Well I'm proud honey," Charlie smiled, and I swear I saw his damn mustache twitch. "I just wished you wore more…clothes."

I rolled my eyes at my over-protective father. "I will be fine Dad. Thanks for your concern."

"You're welcome." He simply said as he went back to his game, and I rushed upstairs to finish my homework.

Five hours later of homework and Netflix, I hopped into my bed in my pajamas, tired of the day's events. I made sure to leave my window open, so Edward could climb the big oak tree next to my window and sleep with me. We've been doing this ever since we started to date last year.

I felt drunk off of exhaustion and tiredness. My thoughts were even drunk as shit, never making sense in my head.

As I closed my eyes, I felt familiar warm and slightly muscular arms circle my waist and I smiled. The last thing I remembered was saying, "I love you, my sexy man candy." as I succumbed into la la land. I know I won't hear the end of it when I wake up tomorrow.

* * *

Well there it is guys! Will have the next chapter up soon! Love ya lots, especially more than tater tots! Ha!

-Winning Duhhh!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, I promise I will be updating more often! Right now I'm hyped up on ice cream and a slushy from Speedway…soooooo which means I'll probably make this chapter extra silly and extra sassy *snaps in a Z formation*. Thank you again to Vampiregurl97, who reviewed and emailed me ^.^

Disclaimer: I DO (not) own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it. I don't even own the base of this story; a wonderful person by the username Vampiregurl97 owns the original version, "Bella, Alice, and Rose the Cheerleaders". I do own the pint of Butter Pecan ice cream that is in my lap.

* * *

That Shit Cray

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU MAKEOVERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Aaand that was my cue. Quicker than a man on fire, I shot up out of my bed and stood to face the rambunctious noise beside me…or tried to at least. However, I remembered I was snuggled deep inside my covers and big comfy comforter.

I fell, face first, as the covers tangled together between my legs, trapping me inside them and on the floor.

I looked up to see Alice howling with laughter and Rose tight lipped, trying to not laugh for my sake as I blushed a deep crimson.

"For fuck's sakes Alice! You could've saved me!"

Alice smiled at me and shook her head. Bitch.

As I stood up and removed the offensive bed gear, I glanced at their outfits for the day and suddenly I became hyper and nervous all at the same time. Today was our prep rally and first game against the Seattle Seahawks!

"We'll be okay Bella!" Alice reassured me as she got my uniform out of my two door closet. My face must have showed the uneasiness.

We were wearing the long sleeved top and pleated skirt uniforms to school, since we wouldn't have enough time after lunch to change our clothes before classes. It's a good thing I showered last night right before I went to bed, because these two were bouncing off the walls.

I immediately ran to my closet and threw on my uniform, and then Alice sat me down in front of my big mirror to curl my hair while Rose did my makeup. The torture has begun.

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I had big loose curls that bounced like a basketball (A/N: Hehehe Demi lyrics) with the sides braided back and secured by our cheer bow in the back of my head. Rose had decided to put gold eyeliner on the corners of my eyes and then finished the liner with shimmering blue eyeliner. She curled my eyelashes and finished my look with a little pink lipstick topped off with lip gloss for shine. I didn't need blush since I had a natural hue to my cheeks. I looked like a true cheerleader, with my girls who were even more beautiful by my side.

Alice had her hair into little curls all over her face and her bow in the back of her head as well, and wore sparkly gold eyeshadow and red lipstick. Rose had hair into a high ponytail with the bow secured on top, and wore blue eyeshadow with gold on the ends of her eyes and nude lip color.

I glanced at my bedside clock and saw that we had forty minutes to get to school.

After grabbing my Louis Vuitton book bag Edward (thanks to fucking Alice) bought me last Christmas, we headed downstairs so I could grab a quick breakfast and leave for school.

"Good morning, Angels."

I rolled my eyes at my Dad, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his newspaper and answered with Rose and Alice a, "Good morning Charlie." My Dad got a kick out of that every time.

As I reached into the cabinet for a s'mores poptart, I swear I saw his damn mustache twitch again. Fucking creeper.

We sent our goodbyes to Charlie, reminding him that we would see him later on in the evening at the game at seven o'clock and headed out the door.

We piled into Rose's red M3 and (literally) sped off to school.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice looked at me from the passenger seat of the car while on our way. "This is my jam guys!"

I internally groaned. I was so done with her and this damn song.

Alice started to jump in her seat and sang along to the radio.

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe!_

"Rose," I whined to get her attention. "Please make it stop!"

It wasn't that I didn't like Carly Rae or the song…it was just that Alice listened to this damn song at least 10 times a day; I hear the song from other people, I've seen parodies, and listened to the song every time Just Dance 4 commercials came on. I _NEEDED_ a break.

Rose glanced at Alice sideways (keeping her eyes on the road thank goodness for my sakes) and tried to reason with her.

"Alice dear, let's put on a song that we all like to hear, shall we?"

Alice started pouting immediately. "Fine!" she said as she stuck out her tongue like a five year old.

Alice took her iPod out of her purse and plugged it into the cord to the car. "This song will get you guys excited!"

The instrumentals started and so did the song.

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

Now I started to bounce in my seat. I listen to all types of music, mostly pop and alternative rock. But there was something about _Ariana Grande_ that made me want to get excited and melt at the same damn time. If I were into girls…

We all started to sing along to the song. (_Bella, __**Rose & Alice**__, __All three_)

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten, I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

At this point I'm completely lost in the song, and didn't notice that Rose and Alice stopped singing and Alice was even recording me on her phone still singing.

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

Then Rose and Alice started to sing the background vocals.

_**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (__**hey**__)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (__**hey**__)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (__**hey**__)_

We all start bouncing and dancing as we sang along, knowing we were close to the school.

_I love the way (__**I love the way you make me feel**__)_

_I love the way (__**I love it**__)_

_Baby, I love the way (__**I love the way you make me feel**__)_

_Ooh, I love the way (__**I love it**__)_

_The way you love me_

Driving into the school parking lot, we pulled into our usual spot and parked.

"Isabella Marie!", Alice squealed. "You can fucking sing! When were you gonna tell me?!"

I looked at her puzzled. I haven't sang since I was twelve. Mom used to take me to voice lessons since I was five. I never really thought that I had a voice.

Rose waggled her eyebrows at me as she got out of the car. "We recorded that shit girl!"

"WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO!" I was mortified. What if they were lying about how good my voice was? I didn't want to look like a damn fool. I followed Rose out of the car and into the school building to our lockers with Alice on my tail.

"But Ros-a-lie!" I whined, dragging her name out to emphasize that I wasn't a fan of the idea.

"But Is-a-bell-a!" Rose mocked back. "You will be fine. Besides, we won't show anyone."

She stopped at her locker and I stopped with her, begging more since I didn't need to go to my locker. I was shot down each time, and told that I will be fine. The warning bell rang for first period, so we all hugged and walked to our first period class.

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

The gymnasium was packed with students and parents who bothered to come see our prep rally. The team was already introduced while the band played their song.

Our cheer squad patiently waited in the girl's locker room, on the side of the gym. I started wringing my hands together and chewing on my bottom lip. I was nervous as hell! Alice lightly smacked at my hands and pulled my lip out from my teeth with her thumb.

"Call down girl!" She scolded as she pulled her pink lipstick from inside the bag that was on the ground beside her. Alice motioned my lips to stay together as she re-applied a fresh coat.

"I'm just nervous Al," I was a wreck at this point. "None of these people would've thought I'd be a cheerleader. And we're performing in front of the team!"

Coach Mandy decided to let us, as the captains and co-captains, choreograph the dance for the prep rally and even our cheers during the game for tonight. Oddly enough though, we weren't allowed to choreograph our routine for tonight's performance at half time. We asked her why, but she shrugged her shoulders with an odd smile.

"It's okay Bells. Just breathe and smile. I gave them the track for our dance already and they will even introduce us…which is happening right about now."

Breathing in a jagged breath, I chanted in my head breathe and smile over and over, as we heard our introduction.

"Introducing our very own, Forks High cheerleaders!"

I heard the applause and cat calls as Rose, Alice, and I lead the team to the middle of the gym and to our positions. The squad's stance were formed into a pyramid position, with rose standing at the very front and Alice and I standing behind her and still fully seen.

With our heads down and arms down at our sides, we waited for our music to begin.

_Strike a pose_

_Strike a pose_

_Vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Vogue, vogue, vogue_

We acted as if there were a camera on us, striking poses every time we heard the beginning words.

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body move to the music (move to the music)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)_

_You know you can do it_

We were shimming and moving our feet to the music. Then the music changed and we started clapping our hands to the opening beat.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got our hot-pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

We twirled and moved our hips while the other girls in the back row did their jumps and stunts.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

We shouted the last 'let's go' while pointing to the crowd. The song changed again, and this time only the captain and us co-captains danced while the squad knelt down on one knee, and cheered us on. This was the funny/embarrassing part I was anticipating.

_Jump out your car in the middle of the street_

_Open up your truck, let the bass beat_

_Go ahead, go ahead_

_You gotta walk up in the club bare-footed_

_I like that booty, you know where to put it_

_Go ahead, go ahead_

We started to walk forward towards the crowd a bit more.

_Now let me see the booty work, booty work, _

_Booty work, boo booty work, _

_Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo booty work, _

_Go ahead, go ahead, _

_Now let me see the booty work, booty work, _

_Booty work, boo booty work._

_Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek._

We shook our asses to the chorus, and the whole gym wolf whistled and cat called. I was so glad my Dad decided to not come to the prep rally. The song changed again and we were doing our final part of the routine.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

Four girls did round offs as the rest of us kept jumping and dancing to the song.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_(World ends)_

We finished the song with Alice and I front flipping and landing into splits next to Rose who, with the rest of the girls, struck a pose on the last beat.

The crowd roared with applause. I was excited, and I didn't even fall! I felt like Wonder Woman!

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

The score was now 8-6 and we were in the lead by two at Seattle's home stadium. So far we cheered our asses off, and practically our whole town was here cheering us and the football team on. Edward looked sexy covered in dirt. I could tell it was hard for him, Em and Jasper to take it easy with their strengths.

Charlie sat with Esme and Carlisle and even yelled and cheered with excitement. He acted as if he was right in front of our television and parked on the couch with a beer in his hand. His damn mustache twitching in anger every time the other team blocked a pass or tackled our players. It was quite the sight to see.

It was half time and we were prepping ourselves to watch Seattle's squad do their half time routine first.

As the teams left the field, we ran over to the sidelines as the Seattle's squad lined up in the middle.

"Let's hear it for Seattle's cheer squad!"

I recognized Coach Mandy's voice and spotted her on the other side cheering the cheerleaders on. But that wasn't what shocked the fuck out of me as their song started to play.

_Hello, wherever you are_

_Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?_

_Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars_

_And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_

_The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_

_The crazy kids, we are the_

_We are the crazy people_

That was _OUR_ song! And they were doing _OUR_ moves!

"Hell no!" Lauren shrieked. "This is bullshit! They're doing our whole routine!"

For once, I agreed with Lauren mother-fucking Mallory. I couldn't believe it! I looked at Coach Mandy, who now stood right behind the squad while they performed and she smiled wickedly at me. The nerve of that bitch!

"She fucking set us up! To look bad in front of their own city!" I was _PISSED_. _That's_ why she wanted to choreograph our half time show so badly!

Alice stared at them with her mouth slightly opened as if it was unreal.

"Why couldn't I have seen this?!" she half yelled/half whispered.

"What are we gonna do? We can't do the routine anymore with them doing it!" A girl asked from our squad. Rose turned around to face our squad and said what anyone would say in this situation.

"I don't know…but one thing I do know? That shit cray."

* * *

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

Okay so this was a very very very long ass chapter lol. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I couldn't do this without you guys!

-Aaliyah

_Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen_

_The Way by Ariana Grande_

_Vogue by Madonna_

_We R Who We R by Ke$ha_

_Booty Werk by T-Pain_

_Till The World Ends by Britney Spears_

_Crazy Kids by Ke$ha_


End file.
